Exit Wounds
by Lydia.Chanta
Summary: Camille is a Doctor , unexpectedly finds herself in a van with a guy called Matty Healy ,whose Friend, George Daniel is bleeding out back at their apartment - But Camille has seen and heard too much for them to simply let her go...
1. Midnight ,Car Lights

Camille quickly escaped from the Hospital building whilst she could, before another patient acquired her. Being a doctor at such a young age was very demanding; she was constantly being pushed to the end of her tether which lead to the downfall of her wellbeing - stress. Which in turn resulted In her smoking, and quite ironically so too. As a doctor Camille constantly told off her patients for smoking and yet as soon as she picked up the dirty habit she became to understand why it was so appealing. It was a release, a way of numbing out the stresses of her busy life.

Camille scurried into the nook of where the two wings of the hospital joined - where she was sure nobody could see her. She fished in her jacket pocket, finding a lighter and a box of Marlboro lights. As she lit one she found herself leaning into the brick wall behind her, and then came then numbing sensation that she craved after. Suddenly the prospect of going back to work and sorting out all her paperwork didn't seem so daunting although she knew that later, it would become tiresome again.

As Camille was about to lose herself in thought she heard Tyres screeching, conflicting with the Tarmac. It couldn't be an ambulance she thought, inhaling her cigarette, as they were located on the opposite side of this building. Curiosity got the better of her and she poked her head out of the little gap she often sought refuge in. There was a white van parked rather manically; one half of the pavement, the other still in the road. A young man dressed in black head to toe jumped out of the van and frantically began to look around.

Camille took a few steps towards him and waved coyly to get his attention "Excuse me sir can I help you?"

The guy took a few steps towards her. Camille could see the dark shadow of stubble on his face

"My friend er he's been stabbed and he's bleeding out back home" the man began to run his fingers through his hair "You're a doctor right, you can help him?"

"You should have called an ambulance" Camille hesitated before deciding. "Ok I will help you, Just let me grab some kit first and I will meet you here" Camille ran back into the hospital, and grabbed an emergency kitbag. She ran into the stockroom and threw things into her bag that she thought she might need that wasn't already in the bag ; An IV line ,Saline -to replace blood the casualty might have already lost , Morphine -To ease the pain and a needle and sterile thread - To sow the patient back up should all go according to plan. Camille ran to the nurses desk ,Briefly explaining to them where she was going before returning back outside ,to see the van parked neatly against the pavement ,the man inside looking more pale as time went on.

Camille jumped into the passenger seat. "Let's go" She got out her clipboard "So your name is?"

"Matty" said the man who was driving the van rather fast, weaving in and out of traffic manically.

"Okay, Matty I'm Camille Hillford - That's Doctor Hillford and your friend is called?

"George Daniel"

Camille wrote the name down

"I have to ask some questions so I can get an image of how bad the situation is- is that okay Matty?"

Matty Nodded.

"How old is he?"

"24"

"Would you say he's healthy, Unhealthy or average?"

"Average"

"Okay, so how long ago was he stabbed and what with"

Matty's grip tightened around the steering wheel, His knuckles became white

"Erm About twenty minutes ago and to be honest with you Doctor I don't know. He just turns up, Blood dripping everywhere and faints"

Camille also noted this down

"So he banged his head?"

"Yes"

Camille assessed her notes and prepared herself for what lay ahead, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The Van stopped.

"This is it" Matty Stated, The Pair of them jumped out the van. They entered a newly painted apartment block before getting into the tin lift. They both exited the lift. Camille followed Matty's lead, lugging the heavy kit bag behind her. They soon entered a white, spacious apartment. It looked beautiful but the stale smell of alcohol ruined its aurora. In the middle of the open plan kitchen/ Living room lay another young man, Surrounded by two others. The casualty had Blonde hair, Shaven short at the sides that was currently sticking to his forehead with perspiration and was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top, which was now mostly crimson with blood.

Camille opened her emergency kit and put on a pair of Gloves. "Hello sweetie, I'm doctor Hillford, can you show me where you've been stabbed?" Camille asked

"It fucking hurts" the man said as he pointed to his lower abdomen. Camille pulled back his shirt to reveal a deep gash still oozing blood at a steady pace. She needed to stop the bleeding fast.

"Ok I'm going to give you some morphine for that George" Camille got the pain relief and the saline sorted. "Matty hold this up high please" She Handed him the Saline ,Then proceeded to place a IV line into the crease of George's elbow, She then measured out 10ml of morphine into a syringe "Sharp scratch in your lower arm" She pushed the needle into the said place.

George's eyes were rimmed red. He would go into shock soon. "Can you two get me some towels and hot water please quickly" Camille gestured to the other two men who were standing around, eagerly watching.

Camille stopped the wound from bleeding and then began to sow George up. She could feel his body become less tense as the Morphine began to kick in. Camille bandaged him up, and called on the help of the other two boys to help her get him on the sofa.

Once George was on the sofa, She began to check his head due to his previous collapse, But she couldn't feel any sort of abnormality.

"George will survive, But we need to get him to hospital to check him out thoroughly" Camille looked up at the boys. She knew that look. That was the look of relief. "I'll call for an ambulance to pick him up"

All four of the boys shouted at once, in disagreement. "You cannot flipping do that!'' Matty Exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Listen we just can't go okay" Matty sighed

"George needs monitoring, he needs proper care" Camille protested

"Well then you're going to have to stay here" Demanded Matty, Shrugging.

Camille looked towards the door she came through but she could no longer see it, as in its place stood the two other boys, blocking her escape.


	2. Polemic In The Way He Talks

''Listen Boys'' Camille pleaded, ''whatever trouble you're in I can help you, but understand I cannot stay here and you cannot contain me here, I have other patients with more serious injuries to tend to''

''You need to stay with George in case he'' Matty waved his hand over to George's direction ''He you know, Gets worse'' A expression of hesitance invaded Matty's face

Camille's Pager began to beep manically – She was needed at the hospital. ''Matty that is my pager, they need me back that the hospital'' She turned her Pager off and glanced over at George whose colour began to drain from his face.

''Let her go Matty, I'm fine'' George wheezed

''no you're not mate you're pale as'' Matty said, kneeling beside George, opposite Camille. ''Listen Doctor Hillford, I need to know he is going to be alright, I've known him for ages and my mind could not fathom losing him'' Matty reached out his arm and placed it on Camille's shoulder ,His brown eyes , glistened with tears found Camille's eyes , olive green and wild with concern. Matty's eyes began to bore holes into her eye sockets. Camille caved in ,after all she was very dedicated to her job and could not leave a patient in this state ''I understand your concern Matty, and I will stay until I am a hundred percent sure that George is stable and will be able to make a full recovery''

Matty exhaled, nodding, still keeping his eye contact with Camille. Camille broke this eye contact and allowed her eyes to wonder around the apartment she was in. Drugs, Alcohol and empty takeaway containers littered the countertop, the coffee table and even invaded some of the floor. That explained where the stale stench of Alcohol was creeping up into her nostrils from.

''Right then'' Camille got off her knees and walked towards the other two boys. ''Doctor Hillford'' she announced, reaching out her hand.

''Ross'' said the young man with the beard, his calloused hand reaching out to shake Camille's.

''Adam'' said the other young man, also reaching out to shake Camille's hand. Camille smiled although it was wiped off her face hastily by Matty's deep gasp

''HE'S BLEEDING'' Matty screamed, ''LOADS'' putting his hands up to show Camille , which were sticky with George's warm blood.


End file.
